Ai Maeda
Ai Maeda (前田 愛 Maeda Ai, nacida el 19 de abril de 1975) es una Seiyū (artista de doblaje). Nació en Kobe, Hyōgo, Japón. Empleada por la empresa de gestión de talento "Aoni Production". Ella también es cantante bajo el nombre "AiM" y escritora de canciones bajo el nombre "ai". Es mejor conocida por su trabajo como dobladora y cantante de la versión original japonesa de la serie de anime Digimon. El domingo 27 de enero de 2013 contrajo matrimonio con el actor de voz Ryoutaro Okiayu, quien también trabaja para la misma compañía. AiM formó parte de las siguientes unidades musicales: - KALEIDO☆SCOPE (AiM & Wada Kouji) - Precure5 - Sentimental Graffiti Girls (SGG) - 片手☆SIZE (Katate☆SIZE) Aya Hirano & Yui Horie - Spirit of Adventure Wada Kouji & Tanimoto Takayoshi - *Asteris'''k Konomi Maeda & Chiaki Maeda Ha estado trabajando como seiyuu de "Yura Keikain" del anime "Nurarihyon no Mago". Ha realizado una gira por Japón con Wada Kouji, formando juntos a la unidad musical '''KALEIDO☆SCOPE, en 2010/2011. En esta gira presentaron el Album "ONE STEP!" de KALEIDO☆SCOPE. Las canciones que han interpretado en esta gira son las siguentes: 01) ONE STEP! (el tema de KALEIDO☆SCOPE) 02) Sparky☆Start (ED de Nurarihyon no Mago*)(AiM Solo) 03) The Biggest Dreamer (Wada Kouji Solo) 04) Omoi Hitohira (KALEIDO☆SCOPE) 05) Super☆Girl (tema de Mimi de Digimon Adventure)(AiM Solo) 06) Butter-fly (Wada Kouji Solo) 07) An Endless Tale (Wada Kouji & AiM) 08) Haruka na Okurimono (Wada Kouji & AiM) 09) We Are Xros Heart (Wada Kouji Solo) 10) I Wish (AiM Solo) 11) Hate Naki Tabiji no Tochū de (KALEIDO☆SCOPE) 12) ONE STEP! (Estribillo)(KALEIDO☆SCOPE) En 2012 está interpretando la voz de "Chihiro Fushimi" de la serie anime "Persona 4". No debe confundirsela con la actriz del mismo nombre. Notables Doblajes de Anime y Video Juegos: * Mimi Tachikawa en "Digimon Adventure" y "Digimon Adventure 02". * Shion Uzuki en "Xenosaga" y "Namco X Capcom". * Poala en "Beet the Vandel Buster". * Oichi y Mujer Samurai en "Samurai Warriors". * Oichi en "Orochi Warriors". * Megumi Oumi en "Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Zatch Bell!)" también en los video juegos. * Emiru Nagakura en "Sentimental Graffiti". * Range en "Spectral Force 2 ~Eien naru Kiseki~" OVA. * Marin en "Baby Felix". * Haruhi Nishimoto en "Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss". * Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua en "Yes! PreCure 5" y "Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo!". * Kumiko Komori en "Kamisama Kazoku". * Nietzsche y Eudy en "Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone" (Version para PSP). * Yue/Aria en "Rune Factory 2". * Chicas en "Real Sound: Kaze no Regret". * Jessica en "Langrisser IV: The End Of Legend". * Chelsea en "Little Friends of Kelly" (Película Animada). * Mei Mei en "Kessen II". * Shinobu Echigo en "Wrestle Angels: Survivor". * Yukari Someya en "Hayate x Blade" (CD Drama). * Mai Tsugawa en "La Corda D'Oro ~Primo Passo~". * Seguidora B de Kyoko en "Angelic Layer". * Kaori Aihara en "Denshin Mamotte Shugogetten (OVA)". * Kate Allen en "F-Zero Falcon Densetsu". * Melba en "Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime Gyu!". * Kyouko Abeya en "Gaiking: Legend of Daikû-maryû". * Chigusa Kataoka y Midori en "Gegege no Kitarō". * Mizuki Kotobuki en "Hatarakids My Ham Gumi". * Mamá de Ako en "Kaidan Restaurant". * Kumiko Komori en "Kamisama Kazoku". * Stewardess en "Master of Mosquiton '99". * Niña, Rei y Sanju en "Mushrambo". * Haruka en "Najica Blitz Tactics". * Koza en "Samurai Champloo ". * Noe Hayasumi en "Sasameki Koto". * Hitomi Ishino en "Star Driver Kagayaki no Takuto". * Nerin Simmons en "Strait Jacket (OVA)". * Yukie Mochida en "Super GALS". * Chihiro Fushimi en "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4". * Yura Keikain en "Nurarihyon no Mago". * Yura Keikain en "Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~". * Kirihara Tamami en "Hana Yoi Romanesuku" (CD Drama). * Koyuki en "Shimajirou Hesoko". * Lia Blanc Waikato Stein en "Super Robot Taisen OG - di Inspector". *Ai Maeda at the Internet Movie Database *Ai Maeda at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *Ai Maeda mark Official website made by herself. *Ai Maeda at Aoni Production. *Twitter: @ai_max ********************************************** Discografía: ·Orden: Día/Mes/Año *SINGLES: · *Asterisk (07/08/1998) 01) Boys & Girls 02) Gather, Together 03) Boys & Girls (Original Karaoke) 04) Gather, Together (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Ashita e no Jumon (25/06/1999) 01) Ashita e no Jumon 02) Aozora Wo Yuku Kumo No You Ni 03) Ashita e no Jumon (Original Karaoke) 04) Aozora Wo Yuku Kumo No You Ni (Original Karaoke) ·Favourite Child* Ai Maeda ~Hikari No Tiara (26/03/1999) 01) '''Hikari no Tiara '''02) Bokura☆ Believer 03) Hikari no Tiara''' (Original Karaoke)' '''04)' Bokura☆ Believer''' (Original Karaoke)' '·AiM - I Wish (23/04/1999)' '''01)' I Wish 02) Itsu Demo Aeru Kara 03) I Wish (Original Karaoke) 04) Itsu Demo Aeru Kara''' (Original Karaoke)' '·AiM - Break Out!! (06/08/1999)' '''01)' Break Out!! 02) The Eternal Miracle ~Eien Naru Kiseki~ 03) Break Out!! (Original Karaoke) 04) 'The Eternal Miracle ~Eien Naru Kiseki~ '(Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Keep On (08/10/1999) 01) Keep On 02) On The Hill ~Kaze wo Kanjite~ 03) 'Keep On '(Original Karaoke) ' ' ·AiM - Like A Candle (08/10/1999) 01) Like A Candle 02) 'Fallin' Angel '·AiM - Fight!! Weakness Hero Torauman (25/02/2000) 01) Fight!! Weakness Hero Torauman 02) 'Over The Rainbow '''03) '''Fight!! Weakness Hero Torauman '(Original Karaoke) 04) Over The Rainbow (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (26/04/2000) 01) Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku 02) Now Is The Time!! 03) Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (Original Karaoke) 04) Now Is The Time!! (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Sakuhin No. 2 Haru Chouchou ~Bokura no War Game! (26/04/2000) 01) Sakuhin No. 2 -Haru- I Chouchou ~Bokura no War Game!~ 02) '''Akiramenaide '''03) Sakuhin No. 2 -Haru- I Chouchou ~Bokura no War Game!~ (Original Karaoke) 04) Akiramenaide (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ (05/07/2000) 01) '''Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ '''02) Find Out 03) '''Sun Goes Down '''04) Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ (05/07/2000) 01) Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ 02) Sun Goes Down 03) Stand By Me ~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ (Original Karaoke) 04) '''Sun Goes Down (Original Karaoke)' '·AiM - Itsumo Itsudemo (25/10/2000)' '''01)' Itsumo Itsudemo 02) Eien no Kagayaki 03) Itsumo Itsudemo''' (Original Karaoke)' '''04)' Eien no Kagayaki (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ (21/02/2001) 01) Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ 02) Party 03) 'Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ '(Original Karaoke) 04) Party (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - My Tomorrow (02/05/2001) 01) My Tomorrow 02) '''Himawari '''03) My Tomorrow (Original Karaoke) 04) Himawari (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Go! Go! Ready? Go! (23/05/2001) 01) Go! Go! Ready? Go! 02) '''Go! Go! Ready? Go! (ParaPara Version)' '''03) '''Go! Go! Ready? Go! '(Trance Version)' '''04)' Go! Go! Ready? Go! (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Dare Yori... (23/05/2001) 01) Dare Yori... 02) Kitto 03) 'Dare Yori... '(Original Karaoke) 04) Kitto (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Moving On! (04/07/2001) 01) '''Moving On! '''02) Frigile Heart 03) Moving On!' (Original Karaoke)' 04) Frigile Heart (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ (10/10/2001) 01) Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~ 02) '''Let’s Get Dream! '''03) Days ~Aijou to Nichijou~''' (Original Karaoke)' '''04)' Let’s Get Dream! (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Kimi Tono Mirai (29/11/2001) 01) Kimi Tono Mirai 02) '''Never Be The Same '''03) Kimi Tono Mirai (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - Yuuhi no Yakusoku (06/03/2002) 01) '''Yuuhi no Yakusoku '''02) My Place 03) Yuuhi no Yakusoku (Original Karaoke) ·Digimon 04 Frontier Single ED 2 - An Endless Tale (22/11/2002) 01) '''An Endless Tale (Wada Kouji & AiM) '''02) Haruka na Okurimono (Wada Kouji & AiM) 03) An Endless Tale (Original Karaoke) 04) Haruka na Okurimono (Original Karaoke) ·Spirit of Adventure/Ayumi - Digimon 04 Frontier Single Evolution The Last Element / Miracle Maker (05/02/2003) 01) The Last Element Miyazaki 02) Miracle Maker Wada Kouji & Tanimoto Takayoshi 03) 'The Last Element '(Original Karaoke) 04) Miracle Maker (Original Karaoke) ·AiM - My Light (05/03/2003) 01) My Light 02) 'Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ '''03) '''My Light '(Original Karaoke) 04) '''Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ (Original Karaoke)' '·AiM - Resolution (03/12/2003)' '''01) '''Resolution '''02)' Forever 03) Resolution (Original Karaoke) 04) Forever''' (Original Karaoke)' '·AiM - Happy Tomorrow☆ (25/02/2004)' '''01) '''Happy Tomorrow☆ '''02)' Watashi no Yume 03) Happy Tomorrow☆ (Original Karaoke) 04) '''Watashi no Yume (Original Karaoke)' '·Wada Kouji, AiM, Hassy, Sammy, Ohta Michihiko & Takayoshi Tanimoto - Mirai e no Tobira ~Ano Natsu no hi Kara~ (Digimon 10th Anniversary)(01/08/2009)' '''01)' Mirai e no Tobira ~Ano Natsu no hi Kara~ 02) Mirai e no Tobira ~Ano Natsu no hi Kara~''' (Original Karaoke)' '''03)' Special Comment (Bonus Track) ·Nurarihyon no Mago ED Single: Katate☆Size - Sparky☆ Start (21/02/2010) 01) Sparky☆ Start Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 02) Rairai Parade Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 03) Sparky☆ Start''' (Original Karaoke)' '''04)' Rairai Parade''' (Original Karaoke)' '·KALEIDO☆SCOPE - ONE STEP!! (10/08/2010)' '''01) '''ONE STEP!! '''02)' Omoi Hitohira 03) Hate Naki Tabiji no Tochū de 04) ONE STEP!! (Wada Kouji Only Version) 05) Omoi Hitohira''' (Wada Kouji Only Version)' '''06)' Hate Naki Tabiji no Tochū de''' (Wada Kouji Only Version)' '''07)' ONE STEP!! (AiM Only Version) 08) Omoi Hitohira (AiM Only Version) 09) Hate Naki Tabiji no Tochū de (AiM Only Version) 10) ONE STEP!!' (Instrument Only Version)' 11) Omoi Hitohira (Instrument Only Version) 12) Hate Naki Tabiji no Tochū de (Instrument Only Version) 13) Chō Puremiamu Gentei-ban (Bonus Track) ·Nurarihyon no Mago ED 2 Single: Katate☆Size - Symphonic☆ Dream (17/11/2010) 01) Symphonic☆ Dream Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 02) TKG Shika Aisenai Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 03) Symphonic☆ Dream (Original Karaoke) 04) TKG Shika Aisenai (Original Karaoke) ·Days - Hassy, Kanako Ito, Sammy, AiM & Wada Kouji (06/07/2011) 01) Days ·Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~ ED Single: Katate☆Size - Orange Smile (27/07/2011) 01) Orange Smile Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 02) '''Lime Night Aya Hirano & Yui Horie '''03) Orange Smile (Original Karaoke) 04) Lime Night (Original Karaoke) ·Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~ ED2 Single: Katate☆Size - Departure (26/10/2011) 01) Departure Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 02) Tiara à Moi Aya Hirano & Yui Horie 03) Departure (Original Karaoke) 04) Tiara à Moi''' (Original Karaoke)' '· Nurarihyon no Mago & Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~ EDs Collection: Katate☆SIZE - Brillant☆Message (07/03/2012) ' '''01)' Rai Rai Parade 02) Sparky☆Start 03) Lime Night 04) Symphonic☆Dream 05) Brilliant☆ Message (Nurarihyon no Mago ED3) 06) TKG Shika Aisenai 07) Orange Smile 08) Departure 09) 'Tiara à Moi '*RECOPILACIONES: Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Vocal Album 1 ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ ·Precure5 - Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ ·AiM - Heavenly Blue Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Vocal Best!! ·AiM - Heavenly Blue ·AiM - Kitto Daijoubu Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Vocal Album 2: SWITCH ON! ~Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku~ ·AiM & Ai Nagano - Kodomo no Jikan ·AiM & Ai Nagano - Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku ·Precure5 Plus Kurumi - Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Vocal Best!! ·Precure5 - Shine 5 Hearts ·AiM & Ai Nagano - Kodomo no Jikan ·AiM & Ai Nagano - Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku ·Precure5 Plus Kurumi - Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Vocal Album 2 ~VOCAL EXPLOSION!~ ·AiM - Kitto Daijoubu ·Precure5 - 1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Vocal Album 1: My dear friend ~Pretty Cure Kara no Shoutaijou~ ·Precure5 - Shine 5 Hearts Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door ·Precure5 - Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ ·Precure5 - Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Original Karaoke) Digimon Adventure 02 Soundtrack Christmas Fantasy (02/11/2000) ·AiM - Tenshi no Inori Digimon 03 Tamers - Soundtrack Song Carnival (05/09/2001) ·AiM, Wada Kouji & Oota Michihiko - Starting Point Dr. Rin ni Kiite Mite!: Christmas Night (30/10/2001) ·AiM - Only Lonely Christmas ~Koko ni ite Kureta nara~ Digimon 03 Tamers Soundtrack Christmas Illusion (07/11/2001) ·AiM - Believe Entertainment Expo 2002 Catalog CD ·AiM - Kumo Noiro ·AiM - Todokanai ·AiM - Kumo Noiro (Remix) Digimon Girls Festival (06/02/2002) ·AiM - Tomadoi We Love Digimon Music Special - Yuuki O Uketsugu Kodomotachi E (Odaiba Memorial 1/8)(24/07/2003) ·AiM, Wada Kouji, Hassy, Sammy, Ohta Michihiko, Ayumi Mizayaki & Takayoshi Tanimoto - Yuuki O Uketsugu Kodomotachi E ·AiM, Wada Kouji, Hassy, Sammy, Ohta Michihiko, Ayumi Mizayaki & Takayoshi Tanimoto - Yuuki O Uketsugu Kodomotachi E (Original Karaoke) ·AiM, Wada Kouji, Hassy, Sammy, Ohta Michihiko, Ayumi Mizayaki & Takayoshi Tanimoto - Yuuki O Uketsugu Kodomotachi E (2003 Live Version) Digimon Multi-Season - Digimon 10th Anniversary ~Yume e no Kakehashi~ (01/08/2007) ·AiM - Chiisana Karakera Sasameki Koto Original Drama CD: The Longest Day of Sumika (23/12/2009) ·AiM - Jinsei wa Party (Full Version) a 9 seiyuus más *CANCIONES DE PERSONAJES Y VIDEO JUEGOS: Street Gears ·AiM - Boost Up ·AiM - Try To Feel Me Sentimental Graffiti 4 Nagakura Emiru (21/06/1997) ·AiM - Watashi no Moto e Ai ni Kite ·AiM - Watashi no Moto e Ai ni Kite (Original Karaoke) Sentimental Graffiti Summer Concert Live Album (01/10/1997) ·AiM - Watashi no Moto e Ai ni Kite (Live) ·AiM - Tatta Hitotsu No Omoide (Live) (S.G. Girls) ·AiM & Yasuhiro Takato - Ultra Esp (Live) Bomberman Selection '98 (14/01/1998) ·AiM - Shinjiteru... Sentimental Graffiti Vocal Album 3X4 (21/02/1998) ·AiM, Susuki Mariko & Mannako Yukiko - Aozora Emiru Nagakura - Ultra Esp (30/05/1998) ·AiM & Yasuhiro Takato - Ultra Esp ·AiM & Yasuhiro Takato - Ultra Esp''' (Remix Version)' ·AiM & Yasuhiro Takato - Ultra Esp '(Male Off Vocal Version)' '''Hyper Securities 2 Drama CD vol.1 (24/06/1998)' ·AiM - HOW CAN I HELP? Sentimental Graffiti Song Collection (01/08/1998) ·AiM & Yasuhiro Takato - Ultra Esp Epica Stella Original Soundtrack (American Title: Vanguard Bandits)(PSX)(18/09/1998) ·AiM - Together Hoshi no Oka Gakuen Monogatari - School Festival Radio Drama Vol.1 (23/10/1998) ·AiM - Dorīminfesuta ~Yume no Saiten~ Hoshi no Oka Gakuen Monogatari Special Vocal Album (27/11/1998) ·AiM - Renaissance Sentimental Journey: Nagakura Emiru - Wonderland (31/12/1998) ·AiM - Wonderland ·AiM - Wonderland (Original Karaoke) Digimon Adventure 02 Single Best Partner Singles 05 - Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon (26/07/2000) ·AiM - Super☆Girl ·AiM & Shihomi Mizowaki - Happy Smile Digimon Adventure 02 - Best Partner Original Karaoke ~Erabareshi Kodomotachi Hen~ ·AiM - Super☆Girl''' (Original Karaoke)' '''Digimon Adventure 02 - Best Partner Original Karaoke ~Duet Hen~' ·AiM & Shihomi Mizowaki - Happy Smile (Original Karaoke) Sentimental Graffiti 2 Super Best (29/09/2001) ·AiM - Ribbon (Personaje: Emiru Nagakura)(CD1) ·AiM - Tatta Hitotsu No Omoide (S.G.GIRLS)(CD2) Sentimental Graffiti Super Best ~Setsunasa no Tobira~ (31/03/2002) ·AiM - Watashi no Moto e Ai ni Kite Konjiki no Gash Bell - Character Song Series Level 4 (23/07/2003) ·AiM - Hikari no Prism ·AiM - Hikari no Prism''' (Original Karaoke)' ·AiM & Kugimiya Rie - Yasashisa no Chikara ·AiM & Kugimiya Rie - Yasashisa no Chikara '(Original Karaoke)' '''Konjiki no Gash Bell - Character Song Duet Series Level 1 (26/11/2004)' ·AiM & Sakurai Takahiro - Hikari ·AiM & Sakurai Takahiro - Hikari (Original Karaoke) ·AiM & Takahashi Hiroki - Roman☆Paradise ·AiM & Takahashi Hiroki - Roman☆Paradise (Original Karaoke) Xenosaga Freaks Reservation Privilege CD (28/04/2004) ·AiM - Estrellita (Personaje: Shion Uzuki) ·AiM, Mariko Suzuki & Rumi Shishido - Our Xenopittan Kotoba no Puzzle Mojipittan Daijiten Original Soundtrack (15/03/2006) ·AiM - Estrellita ·AiM, Mariko Suzuki & Rumi Shishido - Our Xenopittan Shirogane no Torikago: The Angels with Strange Wings (PS2)(Original Soundtrack CD)(13/10/2005) ·AiM - Shirogane no Torikago (The Angels with Strange Wings) Sengoku Musou 3 Sen Rekka Ogi (24/03/2010) ·AiM & Hiroshi Kamiya - Tokoshie ni Saku Hana Nurarihyon no Mago Character CD Series 3 - Ienaga Kana/Keikain Yura (15/12/2010) ·AiM - Yume Yume ·AiM - Yume Yume (Original Karaoke) Nurarihyon no Mago ~Sennen Makyou~ Character CD Series 3 - Yura Keikan/Hidemoto Keikain (25/11/2011) ·AiM - Kanashimi no Owaru Basho ·AiM - Kanashimi no Owaru Basho (Original Karaoke) *PRESENTACIONES EN VIVO: Hassy presents,“Forever Friends" Hassy to yu Kaina Utau Tai-tachi Vol. 1 (27/02/2010) ·AiM - Yuuhi no Yakusoku ·AiM - Hikari (with Sakurai Takahiro) ·AiM - Itsumo Itsudemo ·AiM, Wada Kouji & Hassy - Starting Point ·AiM, Wada Kouji, Hassy, Sammy & Kanato Ito - Days ·AiM, Wada Kouji, Hassy, Sammy & Kanato Ito - Forever Friends Categoría:Seiyus Categoría:Cantantes